CandiedUnicornHorn on the Dance Floor
by watermelonblowpops
Summary: Blood on the Dance Floor goes to a tour and meets some cool chicks from a new band called candiedunicornhorn. not sure where it's going but R&R. its M to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I got bored and wrote about my favorite thing in the world, Blood on the Dance Floor. It's my first fanfic, R&R please 3 Yes, I made up the tour and the other bands so that I could basically put anything I wanted to in the way it works lol :) I hope it's not too confusing switching perspectives.

CHAPTER ONE

+dahvie+

Dahvie parked his car and quickly walked out. He was excited; this was Blood on the Dance Floor's first time at the Stretched Tour, and a huge honor for the band. "Hurry up, Jayy! We're gonna be late!" he called to his best friend. "Sorry, you'll have to wait a bit; I've got some... business... to attend to." Dahvie knew this was Jayy's code for having met a hot gay guy, so he left the tall man to his "business." He walked over to the Stretched band sign in and was pointed to his own room next to Black+killedd+wHITE and candiedunicornhorn." He'd heard of Black+killedd+wHITE, and though they were heavy metal, he had some respect for their music. Jayy was the one who introduced him to them, he thought that the singer was super hot. He had drooled over his gorgeous eyes for about half an hour before Dahvie even said anything. Now, he definitely knew who candiedunicornhorn was, they were a crunkcore/electro group made up of three scene chicks named Ever, Mina, and Lilli. Lilli was 5'9'' with grey eyes and bright aqua hair, Mina was 5'8'' with short black hair, and Ever was 5'5'' with long blue, white, and pink hair, not to mention KILLER tits. He ran over to the hotel, ready to meet his hotel neighbors.

+ever+

Ever turned up the radio on full blast. "HEY GUYS! It's us playing!" she smiled. "Yeah, it's been really cool now that candiedunicornhorn has gotten big. It's like a rush every time I hear us play." Mina said, totally chill from having just smoked. Lilli started singing along to the graphic lyrics, flipping people off as they all stared at the three girls in their rainbow convertible. Mina pulled up to the Stretched tour band sign in. "you're really early," the employee pointed out as she gave them their room key. "Whatevs, BITCHEZZ," mina yelled, dragging Ever and Lilli off as the woman was still speaking. They bolted up to their rooms, jostling all the businessmen in the hotel elevator. They slid the door key in and opened the door. Immediately, they threw their stuff down and started jumping on the bed. Ever ripped off her shirt, leaving only a zebra print bra that was barely hiding ANY of her DD's. "I CLAIM THIS ROOM FOR THE SEXY CANDIEDUNICORNHORN WHORES~" she screamed, and threw her pillow at Lilli, promptly starting a very violent pillow fight. "I wonder who our neighbors are going to be..." she said once they were done and had proclaimed a truce.


	2. Chapter 2

i'm so sorry, my computer got taken for like a month. i keep going now.

CHAPTER TWO

+dahvie+

Dahvie went up the elevator, texting Jayy as he did so. "hey Jayy, we're in room 247 next to Black+killedd+wHITE and candiedunicornhorn, come up whenever you're done." He knew Jayy would have put his phone on silent, he knew how to avoid an awkward situation during a hookup. The second Dahvie got off the elevator, he immediately heard girls screaming and laughing. "MY BRA! FUCK! GIVE THAT BACK!" He laughed to himself, knowing that this had to be the chicks from candiedunicornhorn. Walking over to their door, he knocked loudly to get their attention. "who is it?" yelled the same girl as before. "your new hotel neighbor!" he said. "dude, I know that voice, that's dahvie fucking vanity. I can't answer that! you know I'll like, hyperventilate! you know how much I love him!" he heard her freaking out and breathing frantically. the door opened a crack and the aqua-haired Lilli said "hey... nice to meet you," while laughing her ass off. "NO! LILLI! DAMN IT! AHHH! WAIT! MINA! GIVE ME MY BRA BACK!" Dahvie peered into the room, and took a glimpse into chaos. The totally sexy Ever was running around in only a pair of short white shorts, chasing Mina, who was holding Ever's bra above her head while jumping on the bed. Around them were piles of clothes and bags of chips. The best part was a hello kitty frozen yogurt machine right next to the door. "can I come in?" he asked. "sure," Lilli answered. He walked in and smiled at Ever, who had just noticed him. Her eyes widened into perfect circles and her mouth opened in shock. She was so startled she didn't even bother to cover up her chest. "so you're a fan?" he asked.

+ever+

Ever's knees gave out, and she fell to the floor, gawking at Dahvie. Slowly, she nodded. "you know, you're really hot," he said. Her eyes opened more, if it was even possible, and she whispered "I have every one of your songs perfectly memorized..." "damn, girl. that's fucking awesome," he said, sitting down next to her. "you... you... you're amazing..." she said quietly. "well, that's good," he casually fluffed his hair. "because you're pretty damn amazing too." "really?" she asked, biting her knuckles. "yeah!" he poked her in the stomach. She mewled in surprise. "Well, we'll just go have hot violent lesbian sex. Don't mind us." the other two girls said, laughing. They walked out to go get drinks. Ever giggled nervously. "sooo..." "so this!" Dahvie yelled, bashing her head with a pillow. "heyy!" she complained, smiling. she promptly grabbed her stuffed hello kitty doll and smashed it into his side. "I win, bitch!" her grin was getting bigger and her shyness nearly gone. They got into a massive pillow fight lasting nearly 40 minutes. In the end, Ever collapsed on top of dahvie, her jeans ripped and shirt still off.


End file.
